


Hallway scene

by tryingtowritedestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingtowritedestiel/pseuds/tryingtowritedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was staring, because What the hell was happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallway scene

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta. And just for fun.

Yes, Dean was staring, and hell people were noticing it too. But there was no way he could drag his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

No freaking way. 

You see, Dean had been missing his favorite band shirt for a couple of weeks now but he was sure it was just somewhere under his bed or lost in the  
wash for the time being. But he had been wrong, so damn wrong that he wasn`t sure if it was funny or not.

It was supposed to be a secret; the older boy had been really clear on that point. But now he was walking down the corridor with his shirt on. And by  
the way Jo was poking his side and people looking from Cas to Dean and back again, he guesses he was not the only one noticing.  
Let`s face it, Dean loved the way Cas looked in his clothes, specially his band shirts because they were just a little bit too big and showing of Cas` collarbone,  
but he had never worn any of it in public before. 

The whole thing shouldn`t be such a problem if Cas just dressed like a normal guy his age, but he NEVER wore anything besides his formal shirts and shit at  
school. Now he was walking down the hall with a worn Metallica t-shirt, Dean`s favorite. And all his hope that nobody was noticing that it was the same one  
Dean wore most days was squashed down when Cas suddenly was right up in Dean`s personal space.

Dean was startled by the sudden proximity of the other guy, being too caught up in his own thoughts to notice.  
Cas leaned in, his lips brushing Dean`s earlobe and practically growling in his ear

“I`m sick of all the girls throwing themselves at you, Dean and I want it to stop now.” 

Cas kissed his neck before turning around, looking like he was going to smite anybody who thought about saying anything at all about what just happened  
before he was leaning into the locker beside Dean.

Yeah, totally not a secret anymore, Dean thought.


End file.
